Memorial Day Remembrances
by gotgoats
Summary: My poems are usually comical, but today we remember those who gave their all. Please read. Thank you to our service men and women!


My poems are usually comical,

But today, we honor those who gave all.

And so with pride in my nation

And those given to a fine vocation,

I pen short words in hopes of expressing gratitude,

And may we not forget to keep a thankful attitude

For men and women in the fray

Who protect our freedom, and not just today.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Note: I am deeply grateful for the men and women who serve our country. Among our group, we have sons, daughters, wives, husbands, mothers, fathers, and grandparents. It's hard to know that our loved ones are far away and in danger, and I want to say thank you for raising your children in such a way that they understand that keeping us free is a priority. Thank you.

I don't usually dedicate anything, but today, I'd like to dedicate this poem to my own beloved. He passed away, and so today is a memorial to him as well. He served our nation with his whole heart. I miss you, I'm so proud of you, and I wish you could be here today.

#######################################

A lone tear escapes down the cheek of a silver-haired man.

He looks across the cemetery as far as his old eyes can.

His view is filled with white reminders of the brave

Men and women who lie in their silent grave.

A black flag with a soldier in white surrounded with laurel

Stood out against the sky, a reminder of those who'd receive no funeral.

These brave men and women went missing in action,

Whether from death or some enemy faction.

A wall with names stands to remind of those who died in a far off war.

Vietnam was so far off for those young soldiers who our uniform wore.

They fought for freedom, under their orders,

To protect and defend our own grand borders.

Yet those who lived came home to great shame.

And were called so many horrible and derisive names.

They protected the freedoms so many abused,

For years and decades, their service felt ill-used.

In Panama, it's said only 23 died,

The others fell from fire from the "friendly" side.

Korea, two World Wars, and the horrific 9/11

Were shown here in this potters' field, from soldiers who'd gone to heaven.

9/11 brought to this land civilians who died from cowardly acts of terror.

A new war started which would go for years and some would call an error.

However, protecting our shores is never a fault, and one must not mistake,

Our eagle symbol is the only one with wings and claws spread out for a take.

As the man stood thinking of young lives lost from the Civil War here laid

To the newest graves with heroism their fresh turned-over dirt was paid,

A tiny hand slipped into his hand as a tear escaped his eye.

A cute little boy looked up at him. "Grandpa, please don't cry."

"Can you show me to your Daddy's grave?

Did he die like these men in service brave?"

"Let's take a walk, and I'll show you where he lies among his brothers,

"He was a great man and deserves to lie with freedom accomplishers."

"My father is not buried here, for he was not brave and true,

But rather instead, I met a man and claimed a Daddy new.

"He was a Marine, and fought the Gulf War, and countless rescue missions.

"Anywhere that duty called, he answered with great ambitions."

"As we pass these brave lain to rest,

Look upon the battles names carved on their marble chest.

From the first graves placed at the Civil War here in this potter's field,

To the most recent wars and skirmishes that allows us freedom to wield,

These soldiers deserve to be honored and loved and given dignity,

For their sacrifice has kept us safe from sea to shining sea."

"Twice we've been attacked upon our shores,

As enemies came knocking at our doors,

Our troops responded quickly with might,

And willingly gave all as they entered the fight."

"Grandpa," the young boy quietly asked, "What were all of the statues we passed?

"Many of them we saw on the way, and you pointed to them, as their numbers amassed."

"Those are reminders of a battles bloody fray,

So we don't forget the price of our freedom today."

"And what's that table set at home I'm not allowed to sit at?

It's small for me, and set for one, but my dad promised my butt a pat."

"That is for the soldier lost but not forgotten on a foreign shore.

Listen as we walk, and I'll tell you what the parts are for.

"The small table reminds of standing alone against an enemy,

The small plate with lemon reminds of hunger and bitter enmity.

The glass overturned will not be filled, for they cannot join in our repast,

The single red rose reminds us of each life from our numbers cast,

While the yellow ribbon tied about tells of our work to bring them home.

The bit of salt reminds us of their tears and those of their families,

Who wait for answers and for news very anxiously.

The cloth of white speaks of their purity in obeying their hard orders,

While the empty chair sadly sits for they're not within our borders."

The boy was silent as they reached their destination.

He wasn't old, but he understood the price of this great nation.

Together they stood and looked with pride for the man's vocation.

For surely his acts and heroism had brought him to this location.

For there with others in the vast field that once belonged to a potter,

Were thousands of headstones of those who served and gave freedom for another.

The boy stepped forward and placed the flag that his Daddy had given to him,

And stepped back reverently from the stone of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


End file.
